Perfect World
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: After Aizen's betrayal, Hinamori is put into a coma. Hitsugaya is worried, and there is one question that must be answered, Will she wake up? Hitsugaya struggles to find the answer. SongFic Perfect World Simple Plan.
1. Betrayal

Perfect World

Prologue: Chapter 1. Betrayal

I do not own Bleach :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya raced through the Central 46 Chambers.

He could not believe it, all forty-six members had been killed, but by who?

But more importantly, he had to find _her_…

Finally, he came to a stop, panting, and he saw two familiar figures ahead of him, one of which he never thought to see again.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-kun." His mouth curled into an evil smirk. Hitsugaya's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Aizen?!" He took another good look at the man in front of him. "What the…are you really Aizen?" He asked unbelievingly.

"Of course," he said calmly. "As you can see, I'm the real thing. Although," He glanced at Ichimaru, standing beside him. "Your return was much earlier than expected, Hitsugaya taichou."

"Sorry." Ichimaru smiled. "Seems like Izuru's diversion wasn't good enough." He never ceased smiling as he spoke.

"What?" Hitsugaya growled. "What the Hell are the two of you talking about?!"

"What are we talking about?" Aizen repeated mockingly. "Just some strategy. Division of the enemies forces is the first step in battle strategy, isn't it?" Light gleamed off of his glasses as he smiled triumphantly.

"Enemy?!" Hitsugaya glanced frantically from side to side. "Where is Hinamori?!"

"Well, where could she be?" Aizen teased cruelly. The sharp tang of blood met Hitsugaya's senses. He darted in between Aizen and Ichimaru, only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Hina…mori…" He stared down at the scene before him, his best friend drenched in a pool of her own blood, drops of scarlet leading to the taichou that she had looked up to.

"Too bad." Aizen turned around. "You found her. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I suppose I should have at least ground her to dust so you wouldn't find her." As the words reached his ears, Hitsugaya clenched his fists and bore his teeth like a wolf.

"Aizen…Ichimaru…Since when were you accomplishes? Since before you faked your death?" The questions spilled from his mouth, anger and pure hatred lacing his words.

"From the beginning of course." Came Aizen's reply. "Since I became a taichou, I never once considered anyone but _him_ as my fukuutaichou." He nodded to Ichimaru who s,iled with satisfaction.

"So then, up until now, Hinamori, me, your subordinates, every other Shinigami, everyone…" He turned to face them both. "You've been deceiving us all?!" He spat.

"I never intended to deceive," Aizen defended himself. "It's just, that not one of you comprehended my true nature."

"Didn't comprehend?" Hitsugaya spoke unbelievingly. "Hinamori…Hinamori looked up to you, and joined the Gotei 13 just to be closer to you. She seriously worked herself to death so she could be useful to you…and finally became your fukuutaichou!" His aqua eyes were glistening with hate.

"I know," He said, not caring in the slightest about said girl. "There's no one so easy to control as someone who admires you. That's why I pressed to have her as my subordinate." He spoke with satisfactory in his voice. Hitsugaya gasped. "That's something you should remember, Hitsugaya-kun. Admiration is the emotion farthest from comprehension."

The white-haired taichou's eyes flared with rage as he gripped the sheath of his sword, as ice and mist enveloped the four of them.

"BanKai!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay I know that this has been done a thousand times before, but MY version is a songfic. The song will come in next chapter!! Plz review!!!


	2. Eternal Sleep

Chapter 2. Eternal Sleep

I do not own Bleach :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya recalled the horrible scene that had occurred in front of him only hours ago.

He could still smell blood. When he had opened his eyes, he found himself in the 4th division's hospital. Unohana had instructed him to stay in bed, but he had to know what had happened to her.

So now, Hitsugaya leaned against the wall outside of an emergency room where Unohana had disappeared about half an hour ago. Worry and grief prickled his spine like icy thorns. Finally, Unohana emerged from the room, but the look on her face was not in Hitsugaya's favor. She was slowly shaking her head, a frown on her face.

Then, she seemed to notice the 10th division taichou for the first time. Her sorrowful eyes met his anxious and concerned ones. When he saw the regret in her gaze, however, his blood ran cold.

"Gomenasai, Hitsugaya taichou." She whispered helplessly. "I have done all that I can for her, but…" her voice trailed off sadly.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"Unohana," he whispered in fear. "Is Hinamori…"

He could not bring himself to finish his sentence. Unohana's eyes opened a little wider.

"Oh no! Do no think that Hitsugaya taichou!" She tried to make up for her prior words. But her gray eyes were still clouded wit grief.

"As of now, she is alive but...there is nothing more that I can do for her, she is…in a coma."

_**I never could have seen this far**_

_** I never could have seen this coming **_

_**It seems like my world is falling apart **_

_**Yeah**_

****

Hitsugaya's eyes stretched in terror and grief. He pushed past the 4th division taichou and stood motionless in the doorway, staring into the room of white.

He heared rasping breaths coming from the bed where his best friend lay.

Devices were set up all over the room, beeping every once and a while to signal her un-naturally slow heartbeat.

Unohana came to stand beside the white-haired boy, and did not meet his gaze as she spoke the next sentence to him.

"I am not sure if she will wake up. That depends entirely on her own strength and willpower to live." Her words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind, bouncing back and overlapping themselves countless and unlimited times.

_"I am not sure if she will wake up…" _

Why?

Why was life so unfair and unjust?

"She didn't deserve this…"

He clenched his fists and clamped his teeth together, hatred searing throughout his body. He could have prevented this, he could have been there on time, he could have spared her life.

She may never wake again, and he was to blame.

But then, loathing and detestation of the man who had done this caused his blood to boil.

Aizen.

He swore, that if he _ever_ saw that pitiful excuse for a man ever again, he would kill him himself. He would make sure of it.

That night, as Hitsugaya lay in his bed in the hospital, nightmares and images of his friend and of her taichou flashed through his mind.

She could be in eternal sleep.

_I am not sure if she will wake up…_

_**Why is everything so hard?**_

_**I don't think that I can deal with the things you said**_

_**They just won't go away.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it is really short, but I am doing my best. Please review!!!


	3. Miracles

Chapter 3. Miracles

I do not own Bleach :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every day after that for two entire months, Hitsugaya visited the 4th division and asked if anything relating to Hinamori's condition had changed.

But every time, Unohana had told him that nothing had happened.

Presently, Hitsugaya was on his way to Hinamori's room on his daily visit. The room was empty except for the two. Again, the faint sounds of her rasping breaths reached his ears. The sounds of her suffering made his stomach tangle in a knot.

The feeling of helplessness flooded over him once again, he hated not being able to do anything for her. As he pulled up the seat to sit at her bedside, Hitsugaya's mind flashed back to that horrible day.

_**In a perfect world**_

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world **_

_**You'd still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I could just pick up the pieces but to you**_

_**This means nothing, nothing at all**_

****

He recalled how everyone had called him a prodigy, a genius; they said that he would bring great things to the Gotei 13.

He was told that he would bring great promise, and useful strength. He was supposed to be one of the strongest and most intelligent Shinigami in eons.

But the one fact that every single one of them forgot, was that it was because of Hinamori that he had even enrolled in The Shinigami Academy in the first place. He joined so that he could be with _her._

But it turned out that joining the Gotei 13 only pushed them father away from each other. He was promoted to taichou of the 10th division and she was the fukuutaichou of the 5th. They were separated, although they saw each other from time to time, but it was not the same.

Then, after Aizen had faked his death, Hitsugaya was forced to have his friend arrested, and than, in the fight with Ichimaru, he had wound up injuring her himself. And then, Aizen had attempted to kill them both. The memories started to hurt him now, stinging his heart like a swarm of agitated bees.

Now, as he stared down at her, grief stabbed at him once again. Her chest was rising and falling very slowly and very faintly, if one had not been sitting there for as long as he, one never would have guessed that she was breathing at all.

He knew he would be asking for a miracle if he wished that she would wake up, but in Soul Society, miracles were as rare as rainbows.

_**I used to think that I was strong**_

_**Until the day it all went wrong**_

_**I think I need a miracle to make it through**_

_**Yeah**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry!! I did not even realize just how short that chapter was until just recently! I will try to get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Alone

Chapter 4. Alone

I do not own Bleach :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I wish that I could bring you back**_

_**I wish that I could turn back time**_

_**Cuz I can't let go**_

_**I just can't find my way**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Without you I just can't find my way**_

****

Hitsugaya was lost without her, he could not think straight, and he did not sleep one night that was not haunted by nightmares.

He glanced at her again; her long, brown hair was ruffled and spread out over the pillow. Her once peaceful face, was pale and emotionless, her breaths were short and fast.

Whenever the devices beeped, more fear filled Hitsugaya's heart. Since they symbolized her heartbeats, he feared that each one could be the last.

Soul Society was supposed to be a perfect and safe place where those who passed away could find a time of relaxation and hope. They could start over again, a new beginning, it was supposed to be a faultless paradise.

But now, Hitsugaya knew that those were all lies, it was _not _a paradise in the slightest. And Hitsugaya could not believe that Aizen did not even regret his actions in the slightest. The only reason he had pretended to respect Hinamori was to manipulate her, and later, get ride of her. As the light began to fade from the room, Hitsugaya realized the time, and with one last longing glance at the girl who might never awaken, Hitsugaya stood to his feet, and slowly exited the room.

_**In a perfect world**_

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**You'd still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I could just pick up the pieces but to you**_

_**This means noting, nothing at all**_

The 10th division taichou sat at the desk in his office with his head in his hands. Matsumoto kept glancing worriedly at him, thinking that he might be sick. A pile of unfinished paperwork sat in the corner of the room. Matsumoto had finished her own and had started her taichou's for him.

She knew he was being tortured slowly, dreading that each day he went to the 4th division, could be the day he found out that Hinamori would not wake up. He could not concentrate, nor think straight; sorrow and misery clouded his mind.

He was all alone now.

Matsumoto prayed that Hinamori would wake up, not only because _she _wanted her to, nor that many other Shinigami wanted her to. She wanted her to wake up, mostly for her taichou's sake. He was waiting for her to wake up, and at this rate, Matsumoto feared that he would have to wait forever.

_**I don't know what I should do now**_

_**I don't know where I should go**_

_**I'm still here waiting for you**_

_**I'm lost when you're not around**_

_**I need to hold on to you**_

_**I just can't let you go **_

_**Yeah yeah **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just a short chapter I will make up for it in later chapters. Plz review!!


	5. UnAnswered Questions

Chapter 5. Un-answered Questions

I do not own Bleach :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was running in total darkness, lost in his own shadow.

He could see a familiar figure up ahead, and he quickened his pace as he ran towards her. She turned around to face him and waved playfully, a bright smile beaming off of her face. Just as he caught up to her, he heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

_You can't save her._

The voice taunted cruelly.

_She will do what I want her to, and you cannot interfere._

The voice that had haunted his dreams for so long echoed in his mind. Suddenly, the girl's smile vanished, as she slowly began to be pulled into the shadows. She reached a hand out to him, her mouth ajar in a silent plea: _Help me! _

The aqua-eyed boy reached out his hand, but as his fingers grasped her skin, a soundless scream escaped her, as she was engulfed by the shadows. Gradually, her scream gained sound, from a choked whisper, to a terrified wail.

Then, all was quiet.

_**In a perfect world**_

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**You'd still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I could just pick up the pieces but to you**_

_**This means nothing, nothing at all**_

****

Hitsugaya awoke with a start; his mouth was open as he panted from shock.

As he finally realized where he was, he began to calm down. He was in his room, not the hospital, for if he was there, he knew that he would hear those dreadfully agonizing, rasping breaths.

He could not bear it any longer. He was not going to see her today, not ever again.

He had been there enough times to know that she was never going to wake up. He just had to bury the past and try to do the impossible by forgetting about her. He could not deal with seeing her suffering any more; he had had enough.

Slowly, he crawled out of his bed and organized himself so that he would look decent. He tied the white obi around his waist and slid into his taichou's haori. Hitsugaya soon found himself staring into a small mirror on his wall. Then, as he gave himself a good, long look, something in his mind snapped back into reality.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself out loud. "How could I think to stop seeing her? Am I that selfish that I would abandon all hope on her just to free myself of my own fear?" He stared himself in the eye.

_**You feel nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

_**Nothing at all. **_

Angry with himself, the 10th division taichou clenched his fists, and, ignoring the work that had to be done, he darted down the stairs and raced towards the 4t division's building. He had a strange feeling, he did not know how to describe it, it was just the feeling, that today, he would receive the answer to his question:

_Will she wake up? _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Next chapter is the last one! What is going to happen? This song is pretty sad...

P.S: For the next chapter, here is a little hint, just remember Chapter 3. Miracles. If you are confused than please just wait and see what I mean in the next and final chapter!


	6. Epilogue : The Rainbow

Epilogue

Chapter 6. The Rainbow

I do not own Bleach :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya's question had been answered.

As he made his way through the streets of Seireitei, passing Shinigami stepped out of his way, avoiding his gaze.

His right hand, carried five, snow-white daisies; they were her favorites.

He looked appropriate for a funeral.

As he opened the doors to the 4th division's building he was greeted by many teary gazes, Unohana's included. He just kept on walking.

Finally, he found the door to the room he had been looking for. He no longer heard beeping of devices nor the tortured, rasping breaths.

Very slowly, he opened the door.

Supported by pillows, Hinamori sat in bed, and turned to him with a smile.

"Konnichiwa, Hitsugaya-kun." She beamed. He sighed and smiled, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Baka, it's Hitsugaya taichou." He attempted to change his title. She simply nodded and giggled.

He handed her the daisies, and her eyes widened in shock.

"They're so pretty! Arigato Hitsugaya-kun!"

She threw her arms around him, and he was so caught off guard by how much strength she had, that he almost fell over.

Then, he cherished the moment and returned her embrace. He cherished the feeling of her warmth, and the fact that her small body fit perfectly in his arms. He cherished her sweet, peach-like scent.

He held her there in his arms for a few moments; the only sounds were her soft intakes of breath. Hitsugaya cherished her breathing as well. No longer was she gasping painfully for air, and no longer did he hear tortured rasping. He preferred this much more. Her body rising and falling ever so slightly, her gentle breaths calmed him.

He felt her heart beat much faster now, compared to the slow, weak rate it had been at only days ago. Hitsugaya curled the long, brown locks of her loose hair softly in his fingers.

He thought that she had fallen asleep, for she was breathing heavier now. But he soon realized that she was crying, and he gently pulled away from her.

"Arigato," she choked. ""Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun."

She smiled, although tears trickled blissfully down her face.

"Truly, arigato." She finished.

The white-haired boy failed to see why she should be thanking him, but he said nothing.

Finally, Hinamori pulled back and her grip on the stems of the daisies tightened. She closed her eyes and than she lifted the flowers to her heart taking a deep breath in. Then she let it out softly and re-opened her eyes, her beautiful chestnut gaze captivated him.

Then, not able to resist any more, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. She jumped in surprise, but she managed to calm herself and return the kiss, before he pulled away again.

Then, both of their gazes were drawn suddenly to the window, as extra colors filled the room.

The two looked out together, and were met with the view of a beautiful rainbow, faintly shimmering in the blue sky.

The two friends exchanged a glance and smiled.

"Oy," Hitsugaya stated out loud.

"We're lucky Hinamori, here in Soul Society, rainbows are pretty rare."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well did I fool you? Did you think she was dead? I am tricky like that (sometimes).

Hint: If you do not fully understand the rainbow, then this is where Chapter 3 comes in. Remember that chapter and what was said in it and you will understand. Feel free to ask about any questions, comments, or concerns. Plz review! HitsuHina4ever!!!


End file.
